Wizards Of Camp Rock!
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Although Alex is a wizard, she can play the guitar, drums and sing. Her parents think that staying at home for the summer is a waste for Alex, so without her consent, they ship her off to Camp Rock where she will meet people that will change her life. [Nalex] [Side Smitchie]


Alex grumbled as she packed her boxes. She had to go to a totally lame singing freak group called Camp Rock as it was written on the fliers that Jerry and Theresa were excitedly waving around.

"At least you get to keep your powers while you go there," Harper handed Alex her wand.

"Ugh Harper, you do realize that me being able to keep my powers means I have to have a limit on myself?" Alex groaned as she shoved the wand down her boot.

"Well that but we all know what comes with that," Harper sighed, "He gives you hours of lecture on end."

"True," Alex sighed, "But I still have to go without you."

"You would be embarrassed to be with me when there are others who can actually dance and sing and all of that cool stuff," Harper smiled uncomfortably.

"Ugh, not true! Look whether you like it or not you are my best friend. And if you would've been humiliated there, just if, then I will go down with you," Alex put on a determined face, "No one gets to annoy you except me."

Harper's face showed a genuine smile which means she didn't process the words yet, "Thank you Alex! Wait, what?"

Alex and Harper froze when Jerry yelled, "Don't miss the subway train!"

Harper turned to Alex for the explanation and Alex scratched her head while stuttering, "Ah, oh well, you heard my dad! Gotta go or else I will never hear the end of it!"

Alex hugged her weird dress up friend and hurried down the metal stairs to the sandwich shop and out the doors with her luggage.

Harper rolled her eyes, "Of course she would never listen to her dad."

-x-

Alex rolled her eyes once she got into her desired Subway. She put her bags up and stretched out her legs since her whole bench row was unoccupied.

Whipping out her blue iPod Nano, Alex scrolled her thumb along the circular band and clicked on one of Paramore's songs.

When "Ain't it fun" started droning into her ears, Alex sighed in content and closed her eyes in sheer bliss.

-x-

Some few hours later, when Alex's iPod started repeating itself, her eyes flew open and she realized she had fallen asleep when she had to stay awake to know when her stop was.

Looking at her written paper that Jerry had given her, Alex found the bright yellow electronic display matching the paper. Grabbing her minimal luggage bags, Alex strolled out of the Subway when the train stopped.

Alex got out of the train station and waved her hands for a cab. One stopped and she got in after loading the bags in. The man driving the cab turned around and smiled.

"Where to?" The man asked. Alex smiled as best as she could before retorting his lack of fashion sense.

"Here," Alex smiled before handing a flier of Camp Rock to the guy.

He chuckled and said, "Ah I see you are a bit of a musician, what's your talent?"

Alex tapped her chin as the guy pulled out of the road, "I love to sing and play the guitar. I was forced to perfect the drums so that my brother wouldn't look like a fool in front of girls."

"Was he successful?" The man chuckled.

"He took all the credit," Alex snorted, "Forget about being successful."

"Well I guess at this camp you will find your own talent on your own to call your own," the man smiled at her, making Alex frown.

"I do not know. My parents made me sign up for it and it is sounding so boring on the flier," Alex groaned, "Oh wait a minute, I was supposed to bring a guitar?! Shoot."

"Oh don't worry about the camp. I heard many new comers hate it going there but can't stand leaving it," the man said, "But good luck getting a guitar for the summer."

"Gee and my day is getting better and better," Alex squealed with sarcasm. The man laughed and shook his head.

"If it makes you feel better, I think they do have one. Here we are," The man said, "I can give you a special discount since you were coming here?"

Alex's eyes flew up as she eyed the man, "Really? Thanks so much! Take this twenty and if you can help me with my luggage then keep the change."

"No problem."

Alex got out of the cab and saw limos and expensive cars line up the camp with a huge sign of "CAMP ROCK".

"Oh look just what I need. A bunch of rich snobs," Alex snorted before handing her twenty to the guy.

"You'll like it, don't worry," he smiled accepting the money.

"Oh I doubt that," Alex smiled too sweet on purpose, "You make things sound too nice."

The man laughed before driving off.

"Oh look who it is. A New York slut who has no money," a snarky voice nearly crawled under Alex's skin.

Alex whipped around too fast for her liking and then breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh it's just you."

The blonde put a hand to her heart and scoffed annoyingly, "JUST me? Do you know who I am?"

Alex squeezed her eyes closed and then forced them open in order to smile, "Well, I do know you are a girl who sounds like a car with jammed breaks."

Several laughs erupted and then people were shoved aside. Alex looked to see a pretty girl with amazingly black-brown hair and sparkling eyes and a beautiful grin.

"Hey, I am Mitchie. Don't worry about her. What's your name?"

Alex smiled and said, "My name is Alex and I think you are pretty."

"Wait, wait, wait. Alex as in Alexandra Maria Russo?" Mitchie squealed. Alex sighed.

"Quit saying my full name, makes me seem like an Egyptian Queen or something. And please don't squeal. I do not want to hear your pretty voice turn into Jammed Breaks Blondie over there," Alex pointed to the angry blonde who was turning rocks into talcum powder.

"Oh, sorry," Mitchie grinned, "But you are my long lost cousin! Our moms are twins!"

"Oh sweet so you are my girlfriend's cousin," a deep voice that Alex almost associated with Justin's voice.

"Justin, for the last time, THERE IS NO BURN RULEBOOK!" Alex yelled without thinking.

"Who's Justin?" he asked.

Alex took the time to think and assess the person who talked to her. He looked nothing like her annoying older brother and he sound a lot less annoying.

"Oh my god I am so sorry for relating you with someone who is annoying. For one second you sounded vaguely similar to my brother Justin's," Alex wanted to die on the spot from embarrassment.

He laughed and said, "Its fine. Hey look, I am Shane, and these are my brothers."

The brother with a birdhouse smiled and waved and said, "I'm Jason! Guess what I like to do!"

"Build birdhouses?" Alex asked.

"Wrong!" Jason yelled, "I like to compose and sing music. And to a much lesser extent, birdhouses."

"Hey you can make a metal one. If you want I can make a cool blueprint sketch if you like," Alex smiled.

"Wait how do I know it will look good?" Jason asked.

"Well I do my brother's art projects. And he got a solid A in there because of me," Alex bowed.

"Awesome! That would be nice!" Jason shook Alex's hand enthusiastically.

Nate cleared his throat or else there would be another hour worth of meaningless discussion about birdhouses and Jason's dedication for it.

"I am Nate," he smirked, hoping Alex would fall for his charms but Alex quirked an eyebrow and forced herself to nod and turned to Mitchie immediately, making Nate's jaw drop in shock.

"Dude, close your mouth or else you will have your fill of flies," Jason joked.

Nate glared at Jason but did it nevertheless.

"Hey what was that about the Burn Rulebook that you yelled in my face about?" Shane laughed as he slung an arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

"Ugh, he always puts the natural order of life on that old thing. I never cared much about it too look for it but apparently it might exist," Alex scoffed.

Mitchie took the luggage out of Alex's hands and said, "Reenact a time when he used it."

Alex nodded and then pretended she had some bowl and a stone grinder in her hand and she put on a Justin face, "Oh we will have fun. What are you going to call your prom? A night to… dis… member?"

Then Alex skipped to the other side and looked at 'Justin' with a scoffed look and a predator stance to throw back a retort and then her lips turned into a smirk as she said, "That's not a bad idea. Thank you Justin!"

"No!" Alex skipped to her 'Justin' position and had the imaginary items in her hands, "You can't steal my idea! It's in the BURN RULEBOOK! Right over… on that shelf!" Alex pointed to the right.

Then Alex sputtered as Justin, gave a quick 'pssh', and walked a few steps out like Justin exiting the lair and then she turned around to see Mitchie and Shane and Jason reduced on the floor laughing so much they were crying.

"Ya see?" Alex said, "Now that I think about it, it might have been that name of the idiotic band we came up with that didn't last more than a day."

"You were in a band?" Nate asked. Alex gave him a funny look.

"No. I was in a soap opera. What do you think?" Alex scoffed.

"Oh my god! That is so great! What did you play?" Mitchie asked enthusiastically.

"The drums," Alex groaned.

"Wait, why are you mad about that?" Nate asked.

"Because, he got to play the guitar which we both knew I was a million times better than him. I had to perfect the drums in a week," Alex sighed, "And it wasn't pretty."

"I'll say," Shane laughed a little and tried to put a brake on his laughs.

"Mm, yeah well my parents made me sign up. I thought it is a camp for a bunch of lame-O's but if you guys are here then I guess not," Alex smiled brightly, making Nate blush.

"Well that is the way Shane and I got to this camp," Mitchie smiled.

"We all thought this camp was boring," Shane nodded.

"Uh no man you did. Me and Nate just didn't come until the next summer," Jason butted in.

Alex laughed and high-fived with Mitchie at Shane's priceless expression. She took her phone out and snapped his facial gesture.

"Hey can you text me that?" Mitchie smiled.

Alex gave her phone to Mitchie and said, "Here, add your name in my contact list. And I will steal your phone to do vice-versa."

Mitchie cracked up at Alex's sense of humor and she punched in her number while Alex did so too. They switched phones and Alex texted the picture and sent the message, 'Set it as your background so he will never live it down.'

Mitchie smirked at Alex's text and she nodded. Shane tried to look over Mitchie's shoulder but she moved out of the way whenever he tried to look.

"Done!" Mitchie shoved her blackberry in Alex's face and she smirked.

"Good job cousin, high five," Alex smirked.

"What did she do?" Shane's face drained of any color.

"Oh she is so related to me," Alex smirked again and hooked arms with Mitchie after slapping the palms together.

"Which cabin are you in?" Mitchie asked.

"Well," Alex looked at the receipt that her dad shoved in her pocket before ordering her to go pack, "Here."

Mitchie looked at it and then she smiled really big. She looked at Alex and said, "You are sharing a cabin with me!"

Then the smile became contagious and Alex started to grin her head off. She then took Mitchie's hands in hers and they started squealing and jumping up and hugged in the end.

"Wow," Jason said, "Childish much?"

"Hey!" Alex glared, "We… are teenagers who have the copyrights to jumping up and down like little children."

Mitchie energetically nodded behind Alex.

Shane laughed at the two's childish antics and kissed Mitchie's head and hugged Alex, making Nate jealous.

"Well," Shane started, "Got to go. Shall I help you with the luggage to your cabin?"

"No we can get it on our own," Mitchie smiled.

"Okay, sweetie," Shane kissed Mitchie before going off with Nate and Jason.

When the three were out, Alex leaned towards Mitchie and said, "You know what I am, right? Being my cousin and all?"

"Don't worry, I know your secret of being a wizard is safe with me," Mitchie smiled, "Your dad told me."

Alex sighed in relief.

"Hey the cabin is so far away and I had been running like a maniac in these heels," Mitchie groaned.

"That is why we can use magic. With one hand hold my luggage. Don't carry them. The other can hold my hand to make sure you come with me," Alex took her wand out of her boot.

"Cute wand," Mitchie smiled.

"Aren't you a wizard?" Alex sent a longing look at Mitchie, "'Cause you look like you are mature enough."

"Thank you, but I come from your mom's side of the family and she is a non-wizard and all," Mitchie sent a sad smile.

"Man, if you were a wizard, I would call dibs on taking you wand shopping," Alex grunted and kept the cabin number in mind as she secretly flashed them out of there.

Fraction of a second later, both of them flashed in front of their cabin.

"Ah, here we are. Nice landing," Mitchie smiled big and she helped Alex put up her stuff in the cabin.

An hour later, both girls changed into pajamas and Alex turned to Mitchie, "Hey Mitch, you have any other roommates other than me?"

"No, and I almost lived with the fear of having no one to share this cabin with. I am so glad I am sharing it with you, of all the people," Mitchie smiled.

Alex smiled. Then Mitchie collapsed onto the bed and she made a lazy attempt to turn off the lights, and Alex chuckled.

"They… are so far away!" Mitchie made another swipe for the light switch twenty feet away from her, but miserably missed her target.

Alex laughed and said, "Want some help?"

"No, no, no! Not magic again! I can do it! I can do it!" Mitchie made a few more half-hearted attempts for the light switch clearly out of her grip. Tired, she turned to Alex.

Alex looked at Mitchie with an innocent expression with her wizard wand in hand and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Last time I will let magic to do something. Turn off the lights with the wand," Mitchie miserably sighed into her pillow.

Alex chuckled and said, "Cousin, if you ever want me to use magic when we are alone then ask me."

Alex waved her wand and the lights flashed off.

"Good night. Must be amazing being a wizard," Mitchie mumbled, half-asleep.

"Not everything is what it seems," Alex mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
